Germany's Sexventure
by Boogily
Summary: Cause Germany has always had it coming. Especially when Greece is involved. CRACK


**Cause everyone knows Germany has it coming.**

**He has it coming HARD CORE**

**ENJOY  


* * *

**MEANWHILE AT THE HALL OF JUSTICE-ER- THE WORLD MEETING.

"ITALY STOP EATING PASTA!"

"I'm sorry Germany!"

"FRANCE, ENGLAND! NO SEX IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM!"

"Doctor says I have to, mon cheri."

"Oh, ok please continue, GREECE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

HOT FUCKING DAMN.

How had he ever NOT noticed how fucking beautiful Greece was? LIKE FUCK no wonder he gets laid all the time. It's like all the prettiest Greek Gods had sex, pooped him out and then sculptured him with THEIR FINGERS. Like damn! HIS EYES ARE AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOUR FIRST SUNRISE.

This isn't good.

With those looks, everyone would be too distanced by his body to get anything done. Something had to be done, and fast.

He had to kill Greece.

"GREECE!" Germany shouted again, grabbing the closest thing to him (which happened to be Canada) and placing it over his erection(Though because Canada's invisible everyone saw it anyway). "MEET ME OUT BACK."

"…'Kay."

And so they strutted away, cause man don't walk, THEY STRUT.

"What can I do for you…Germany?"

"GREECE!" Germany exclaimed, taking this time to perform his epic point manoeuvre that Japan taught him. "I AM SORRY BUT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KI-"

…

Fuck

FUCKKK

WHY DID HE HAVE TO LICK HIS LIPS LIKE THAT? DAMN HIS PERFECT IMAGE. DAMN HIM TO HELL.

And so Germany slapped Greece across the face before totally shoving his tongue down his throat.

"Oh, is that what you wanted? Sex?" Greece questioned once they pulled apart, and so he snapped his fingers and both their clothes disappeared because of Greece's SEX APEAL. Germany imminently bent down and sucked Greece's dick because HOT DAMN, if a LESBIEN NUN saw that dick SHE WOULD DO THE SAME.

"Oh Germany, your so cute when you're submissive." Greece said in his sultrily SEX VOICE and Germany came.

HE CAME HARDCORE LIKE THE HORECORE MAN HE IS.

"DAMMIT GREECE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, FUCK ME." Germany screamed before bending over a random table that trotted over to help because of Greece's SEX APPEAL.

"Okay…are you sure you're ready?"

"DO IT OR I'LL KILL ALL THE JEWS IN YOUR COUNRTY!"

"…"

"…"

"…that was a little uncalled for."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, force of habit."

"No, it's okay. But I think you should apologize."

"Yeah I…I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm gonna have sex with you now."

"Please do."

And so they totally did it. By the time Greece came once Germany came 10000 times because Greece is THAT GOOD AT THE ACT OF SEX.

"My turn! It's my turn!" Italy yelled happily, ripping off all his clothes and whipping out his penis, which was actually a bunch of wet pasta noodles curled around each other to create a penis.

"Wait, ITALY, WHAT THE –ARRGH!" But Germany was cut short when Italy's (penis?) slammed into his ass hole.

"OH DOISU YOU'RE SO GOOD!" Italy screamed before he came tomato sauce into his ass, he came so hard it went though Germanys whole body and came out of his mouth.

"OH SHIT THAT TASTES GOOD!" Germany commented, wondering how it is even physically possible to cum that hard or to cum tomato sauce. But he didn't have time to think about it, for another person was looming over him.

"Fucking eh, Germany." Canada said with a smirk, his 15 inch dick hovering over Germany's ass.

"AH FUCK NO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL COMING FROM!"

They pointed behind them, where a long line of horny nations were handing money over to Japan.

"JAPAN WHAT THE FUCK!"

Japan glanced up to look at Germanys hot, exposed, muscled body. "Sorry Germany-san, I'm only attracted to 15 year old school girl pop idols and 2-D images."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"This is taking way too long I'm losing wood." Than Canada positioned himself behind Germany and WENT BALLS DEEP INTO HIS ASS.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT I THINK YOU JUST FUCKED MY LUNG."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE MY MAN FLESH YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

And Germany did so like the little bitch he was and 4 seconds later (which is a pretty big deal in Canada) Canada unloaded maple syrup into Germanys ass.

"AW SHIT IT'S GOING IN MY STOMACH."

"YEAH HAVE MY CUM BABY YOU WHORE!"

Germany complied, slightly scarred for his life.

"It's my turn, West!"

Aw fuck…ah fuck no… Germany looked up to see Prussia's 5 meters looming above his body.

"Get ready for the best sex in your life, baby!"

"NNNOOO!"

Bonus!

America poked Canada repeatedly with his pen until the Canadian finally turned to him with an annoyed expression. "What?" He whispered so that he would not disturb the meeting.

"Hey bro," America whispered, glancing to the sleeping Greek beside him. "I just looked at Greece and now I have a boner."

"So?"

"…"

"…"

"…wanna take care of it?"

"Wanna get free health care?"

America cried.

THE END


End file.
